This invention relates generally to acoustic wave generating apparatus and more particularly pertains to acoustic surface wave oscillators.
Since the advent of the distributed feedback laser which is characterized by the creation of periodic disturbances in the lasing medium to cause additive reflection of the generated laser energy, considerable work has been expended in providing a device to create those periodic disturbances. The most common technique utilized to date is to groove or sculpt the lasing medium to create physical perturbations. Another well known technique which is described and claimed in a copending patent application titled "An Acoustically Controlled Distribute Feedback Laser", by the present inventor, having Ser. No. 374,423, filed June 28, 1973 is the technique of using acoustic standing waves to define the perturbations in the laser medium.
In the latter instance, wherein an acoustic standing wave is utilized to provide the periodic perturbations in the laser medium, it has been customary to utilize acoustic transducers for the production of acoustic waves. The utilization of an acoustic surface wave oscillator to provide the periodic perturbations in a laser medium finds important application in laser communication devices such as multiplexers, modulators, and amplifiers. Prior to the present invention, an acoustic surface-wave oscillator had not been contemplated.